Robert Knepper
Robert Knepper (1959 -) Film Deaths *''D.O.A. (1988)'' [Nicholas Lang]: Pushed off a rooftop by Daniel Stern (he briefly hits a window as he falls past the teacher's study). It was at first thought of as a suicide, but was established as a murder throughout the film and is confirmed when Daniel confesses to Dennis Quaid. (Thanks to Zeppo and ND) *''Renegades (1989)'' [Bobby Marino]: Stabbed in the chest (pinning him to a tree) when Kiefer Sutherland throws a burning spear at him, just as Robert is about to shoot Lou Diamond Phillips. *[[Young Guns II (1990)|''Young Guns II (Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory)'' (1990)]] [Deputy Carlyle]: Accidentally shot to death by his own men, who had mistaken him for Lou Diamond Phillips. (Thanks to Zeppo) *''Phantoms (1998)'' [Agent Wilson]: Killed off-screen by the ancient enemy life form. *''Species III (2004)'' [Dr. Abbot]: Impaled through the chest by the spiked tail of the hybrid alien; he dies in Robin Dunne's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to ND) *''Hitman (2007)'' [Yuri Marklov]: Possibly electrocuted in a bathtub death-trap set up by Timothy Olyphant; we don't see what happens to Robert, so it's ambiguous as to whether Timothy's threat was genuine or a bluff. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)'' [Colonel]: Devoured, along with all the other military personnel, by the nanobots after the giant GORT robot separates into its component parts. (Thanks to ND) *''Transporter 3 (2008)'' [Johnson]: Killed in an explosion when Jason Statham wraps his own wrist-bomb around his wrist and drives off the train. *''R.I.P.D. (2013)'' [Stanley Nawlicki]: Playing a dead spirit hiding among the living, Robert is shot in the back by Jeff Bridges just as Robert is about to attack Ryan Reynolds; his body disintegrates when he dies. (At this point, Robert has changed into his CGI form.) *''The Hoarder (2015)'' [Vince]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword. His face is then cut vertically. *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015)'' [Antonius]: Poisoned during a council dinner when it is implied that Donald Sutherland had his drink spiked. *''Hard Target 2 (2016)'' [Jonah Aldrich]: Shot repeatedly by Sahajak Boonthanakit's military forces as Robert is about to shoot Scott Adkins. TV Deaths *''The Blacklist: The Courier (No. 85) (2013)'' [Tommy Phelps/The Courier]: Shot in head by Diego Klattenhoff and Parminder Nagra During a Shootout. Because of a condition in which he feels no pain, he is able to wander several yards before collapsing to the ground. *''Hawaii Five-O: Pono Kaulike (2015)'' [Rex Coughlin]: Stabbed in the eye with a pen by Christopher Sean Notable Connections *Mr. Tory Herald (casting director). Gallery Daytheearthstoodstill20xbk.9571.jpg|Robert Knepper in The Day the Earth Stood Still Knepper, Robert Knepper, Robert Category:1959 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:People who died in a Species film Category:People who died in a Transporter film Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:CBS Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:IZombie Cast Members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Seven Days Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Carnivale Cast Members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist